


I just received your message

by Dr_ssreid



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Cartoon Therapy - Freeform, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Mystic Messenger AU, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil is mc, alternative universe, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_ssreid/pseuds/Dr_ssreid
Summary: Virgil is lured into a apartment and they think their just delivering a missing phone.They get more than  they bargained for and have to go through a series of routes to figure out the story thats going on and how to get out of it. While seemingly falling in love each route.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I just received your message

Unknown:  
Hey i found this phone and im too busy to go return it so can you go to this address for me?

Virgil: no. 

Unknown: just do it! I mean- uhm it’ll be good for you, I promise. here’s the address

*go to address*

Virgil: okay im here.

Unknown: is there a passcode? 

Virgil: haha fuck you.

Unknown: JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION! GOD, WHY DID SAVIOR HAVE TO PICK THIS ONE.

Virgil: what-

Unknown: what- anyways here’s the code, just enter it and go in.

Virgil: idk this seems sus man

Unknown: fucking do it.

Virgil: fine.. 

*enters code and walks in the apartment*

Unknown: you’re going to have fun here from now on.  
————————————-  
Roman:  
GUYS!! I got a new role! Guess my handsome face made them want to sign me on spot! Ooh or maybe it was my acting skills!

Logan:  
Ugh. Roman no one cares. Anyways Elizabeth the third-

Roman:  
Just hearing you talk about that cat makes me cough.

Logan:  
Meow!~

Roman:  
BEOWBSKAGAH

*remus has entered the chat*  
*virgil has entered the chat*

Remus:  
:O NEW MEAT?

Logan:  
Wait, how did they get through though?

Virgil:  
Uh- hi...

Roman:  
Hello princess~

Remus:  
Roro dont assume their gender~

Roman:  
Are you a girl?

Virgil:  
Psh no-

Roman:  
A boy?

Virgil: nah princey~

Logan:  
I dont trust them.. Remus, stop bullying your brother and figure this out.

Remus:  
I should contact thomas first though.

Logan:  
Good idea. 

*thomas has entered the chatroom*

Remus:  
Hey thomas the dank engine :P

Thomas:  
Hey remus. I see someone got through your security system?

Virgil:  
Uh yeah this guy named unknown gave me like this address to deliver this phone to and now im stuck there?

Remus:  
Wait, so some unknown person sent you Janus’ address?

Virgil:  
Who’s janus?

Roman:  
Janus was-

Logan:  
ROMAN NO. We dont know if they’re connected to unknown yet.

*Patton has entered the chatroom*

Patton:  
Come on, Logan! They might be able to replace janus.

Remus:  
And they’re not connected, i checked.

Roman:  
Wow, that was fast.

Thomas:  
Actually Pat, thats a good idea.

Virgil:  
Uh- whos janus and what the fuck did he do?

Roman:  
Janus used to host our parties before he.. died...

Virgil:  
Oh im sorry but uhm.. im not really good with people.

Patton:  
It’s not that hard.. you just have to answer emails and convince people to come. We will-

Logan:  
Suggest party guests from time to time.

Virgil:  
I can try?


End file.
